Rick Story vs. Johny Hendricks
Johny Hendricks came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss. The fight was very close and in my opinion, it could have gone either way. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Good head movement from Hendricks. Hendricks landed a left hand and they clinched. Four thirty as they broke. "UAV!" Hendricks's corner yelled. Four fifteen. Story came in with a three punch body combo to the clinch. Hendricks stuffed a single and ate a pair of body shots. They broke. Four minutes. Hendricks landed a right hand and they clinched. Story landed a blocked combo inside and they clinched. Story worked for a single. Three thirty left. Story kneed the leg. He kneed the thigh. Three fifteen. They broke. "Put him in a body bag, Johny!" Three minutes. Story landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Story landed a leg kick. They exchanged leg kicks. Two fifteen. Story landed a body kick and they clinched. They exchanged back and forth to the body inside. Two minutes. Hendricks had a headlock. They broke. Hendricks landed a right-left-right. One thirty-five. Story kneed the body countering. Story threw a big combo. Story landed a body kick and another partially blocked one. One fifteen. Hendricks landed a counter left. Hendricks checked a leg kick. One minute. Story caught a body kick but let it go. Thirty-five. Hendricks caught a leg kick and got a single to half-guard nicely. Fifteen. Hendrick had the back as they stood. Story turned to the clinch and the first round ended. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Story came in with a combo to the body and a big double finished. Hendricks had a guillotine. Story popped out. No real guard secured. Four fifteen. Hendricks stood and Story was trying to take the back. Four minutes. Story dumped him down and had the back and the arm trapped. He had the overunders. They scrambled, Hendricks turtled him up with three thirty-five. Story stood to the clinch eating a body knee. Three fifteen. Hendricks landed a good body shot and some more. Story replied. Three minutes. Story kneed the body. Another. Two thirty-five. Story defended a double nicely. Hendricks switched to a single. Two fifteen as they broke. Hendricks had that single actually before, Story popped back up. Two minutes as Story landed a right hook to the body. Hendricks landed an inside kick with one thirty-five. One fifteen. Story got another nice double to the butterflies. One minute. Hendricks stood to the clinch. Story kneed the leg. Another. Another. Another. Thirty-five as Hendricks tried to hit a switch. Story kneed the leg. Fifteen. They broke. They flurried to finish. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Story stuffed a double. Four thirty-five. Story got a single.Hendricks turtled up. Story stood trying a single. No Hendricks is. Talking to Brett so... Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Hendricks has that single. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Story stood to the clinch. Two minutes. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Hendricks worked for a double. Thirty-five. The third round ended. Well if I remember correctly, I didn't fucking miss much by talking to Brett honestly. Story won the fight 29-28 unanimously.